Fang is born!
by Gokuhase
Summary: Jen was a girl who lost her parents and is taking care of herself. But when she gets mixed into a battle with Venom and Spiderman. Her life changes when she becomes a host for a offspring of Venom!
1. Chapter 1

Jen was always a poor girl... from the day she was born to right now. Her parents died 6 years ago and are currently taking care of herself. She also is able to defend herself from... people that you usually meets on the streets. But often she doesn't have to because Spiderman is there to fight crime.  
Jen has long blond hair which has a little red in it too. Her face is pretty normal skin color; she has a kind of narrow face with blue eyes that matches her size of her face.  
Jen is 16 years old and is a pretty good gal. But most of her relatives feels sorry for her because her parents died.  
Jen really doesn't care anymore...she just goes on with life though she still regrets the day her parents died. Let us see what happens in her story...

Chapter 1: Jen...the preparation

I came into my usual apartment that day after visiting my relatives giving them a greeting and a gift. I always felt good when I do something right...maybe this is what Spiderman feels. They always offered me to come in and I accept their offer, but when they offer me a gift, I refuse. I don't want people to think I'm poor even though I am and can only afford food and a apartment.

I went into my refrigerator to grab a snack and heard someone knocking on my apartment door.

"Hello? Jen, can you let me in?" asked Dane.

Dane was my fellow friend who I met on the streets injured probably because of some thugs who he pissed off. I quickly gave him shelter and some medical assistant. I wasn't a doctor, but somehow I just have a natural gift of a doctor.

I opened the door seeing Dane in a blue t-shirt and some blue Khaki pants.

"Oh hey, Dane! I didn't receive a call from you that you were coming," I said.  
"Heh...Sorry, I was kind of busy and forgot to call you that I was coming," he explained.

Dane works at a Nuclear Factory which worries me a bit because it's very dangerous in there.

"So...what are you here for?" I asked him.  
"Oh! I came here to ask you if you'd like to go on a date," he asked.

I blushed and quickly turning around to hide my blush. This was her first time going out on a date...should she accept? Or refuse?  
Once her blush was gone, she turned around and looked like she never blushed at all.

"Yes!" I accepted.  
"Great! I'll pick you up at 5 then," he said.

Once he left, I quickly shut the door behind me and sat down at the back of the door.

"Oh crap, what am I going to do? What am I going to do?!" I panicked.

I stood back up and looked through my closet...no...no...Yes! That'll do perfectly!  
I pulled out a black dress on a white cloth hanger.  
"Hmm... I wonder if he'll like the dress." I asked myself.

I then pulled out a Blue dress on a red coat hanger.

They both looked good...but which one should I use? I then remember which one my dad said...

"If you ever have a date and don't know what to wear, wear something that matches your eyes..."

"I'll wear the blue I guess then since I do have blue eyes," I said.

I changed into my blue dress and tried to find something that would also match my blue dress. I couldn't find anything...

I left the house while locking the door to my apartment with my purse. I was going to go to a cheap clothing warehouse store...but they were closed. So I moved to Target to buy my blue sandals. I went into the store...still wearing my blue dress. Everyone there looked at me...and some laughed a bit. I had my self embarrassed...who the hell goes into a store with a blue dress on? I guess some. I quickly rushed to find and get out of the store before I explode. I then saw a perfect blue shoe which was on sale! I grabbed one pair of shoes and targeted toward the cashier. Once he saw me, he immediately said:

"Heh...you got to date in the store or something?" He laughed.

I...was completely embarrassed and was about to explode. I paid in cash and ran to my apartment to put them on. I now was really ready for the date. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Jen...Choices

I was now ready for my date. I had my hair nicely combed and had my matched dress with saddles. I waited for him to pick him up by watching some news.

"Today on the news, the 10 robbers has everyone hostage and has all the bank has in cash. Police are hesitating since the robbers have taken about 13 people hostage. I am now taking the news to Aldren Anderson," the Newsman said.

"Thanks Mac, right now I am with the police who are outside the robbery waiting for the 10 robbers to come out. The 10 robbe- Hold on a sec. It's Spiderman! he's coming to into the scene!"

I sighed and wondered if his work is easy or hard? I bet it was since I see him fight crime almost everyday. I then heard a knock on my door...I opened it once more and saw Dane ready as ever with some flowers.

"Brought you some flowers, hope you like them," he gave to me.  
"Oh Dane, thank you. Now how do I look?" I inquired  
"Uhhh...you look amazing!" he exclaimed  
"Thanks," I giggled and blushed.

He then drove me to the dinner spot where we would eat. It was a 5 star Italian Restraunt. Except the fact that their were no true Italians. The server showed us our table which was close to a corner.

We made our choice on the Menu and had some shampain

"Dane, can I ask you something?" I asked.  
"Yeah, sure, what is it?" he asked back.  
"Look, is there a reason for asking me out for a date? I mean, don't you have other girls who are better than me?" I said.  
Dane hesitated for a moment...and then started to blush himself...

"I uh, wanted to tell you something...and I thought that this would be the perfect place to tell you it," he said and continued on, "I'd like to make arrangements for marriage!"

I...completely froze...Why was he telling me this?

I told him, "I'm not even old enough to marry you! I'm only 16!"

"That's why I'm asking you to marry me when we you turn 20, please Jen. Will you marry me"

OH MY GOD...This above all things is probably a difficult choice... I wish something happened that could interrupt this...

"I-I'll have to think about it," I told him  
"Alright, I'll be waiting then," he said.

We ate our dinner in the Italian Restraunt and Dane paid. He then offered me if I would like to drive me home, but I said I'd go on a Taxi to my house. I didn't like the feeling of sitting by him when he just asked me to marry him. I'd wait till' 20, then get married...maybe...

I called for a Taxi and the Taxi driver came in to pick me up. I told him my house address and we left. I kept thinking if I should marry him...he is a nice guy and pretty handsome too. I then decided...I'll marry him...but how do I know if I'll be ready when I'm 20?

As we drove, Spiderman flew right past us with his web. It seems like he was being chased by someone.

Bam! Something hit the taxi that created a large dent on the top of the car. I screamed and saw the Taxi Driver unconscious; I quickly got out of the car and ran not wanting to see what hit our car. When I was safe enough, I saw Venom!

"SPIDERMAN! COME OUT! YOU HAVE INTERRUPTED ME AGAIN ONCE MORE!" Venom said in his violent voice.

Spiderman flew by and kicked Venom with both legs and jumped to the ground. Venom crashed into a truck that was behind the Taxi's car. Oh no! The Taxi driver was still in there!

Venom took the Taxi car and flew it at Spiderman. Spiderman saw the man inside and quickly pulled him out using his Spider web and jumped in time before the Taxi could hit Spiderman. He safely landed the Taxi Driver away from the battle. Venom then saw me...scared and kind of also awed by the battle. Spiderman knew what would happen...

"Hey Kid! Run!" He told me.

I started to do what he said, but then Venom grabbed me by stretching his arm and pulling me towards him. I struggled out of his enormous hand, but he was gripping me too tight. He was holding me hostage!

"ALRIGHT SPIDERMAN! IF YOU WANT TO SEE THIS CIVILIAN GET HURT, YOU WILL NOT BOTHER IN WHAT WE ARE DOING!" Venom threatened.

Spiderman couldn't do a thing; he didn't want a civilian hurt so he stayed out of Venom's way. Venom jumped high and flew like Spiderman away. Spiderman threw a Spidey Detector on him to catch him later... 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Jen...Hostage...

I woke up and soon realized I was in a warehouse that was filled with millions and millions of dollars... I then realized I had tape on my mouth and my two hands were tightened. I then saw Venom up close...I shivered in fear...

"IF SPIDERMAN COMES HERE, WE'LL MAKE SURE THAT YOU HAVE A GOOD DEATH," Venom said.

I said nothing...even if I had tape on my mouth. A tear rose from my eye and fell down my face.

"NOTHING HUH? WELL THEN...IF YOUR THAT QUIET, WE MAY LET YOU GO," Venom said.

The symbiote that made Eddie Brock saw my tears on my face. He saw my face scared and cold. The symbiote for the first time felt sad for the young girl...maybe it could save her?

When Venom left away from her, Venom went to sleep. The Symbiote got off of Eddie Brock and came closer toward to Jen. Jen saw the big glob of black goo coming toward her and struggled harder to get away. But it was no use; the Symbiote slowly came toward her leg about to bond with her cells until Spiderman crashed into the warehouse. Eddie woke up and the Symbiote quickly bonded to Eddie to become Venom once more.

Since the Glob didn't have enough time to bond with me. I was relieved...but I still was not free. Venom came toward me and transformed his arm to a knife pointed toward me.

"GLAD TO HAVE YOU MAKE IT SPIDERMAN...YOU FELL INTO MY TRAP!" Venom said.

He pulled down a lever that made a force field around Spiderman.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: She-Venom is Back!

Spiderman banged on the force field, but no good came out of it.  
"NOW SPIDERMAN LETS SEE HOW A FAILURE YOU ARE WHEN THIS CIVILIAN GETS KILLED!" Venom violently said.  
Spiderman couldn't do anything. He now could only keep trying at breaking the force field.

Venom grabbed me by the neck, choking me. I gasped for air as Venom was choking me. I rendered unconscious because of the choking.

Venom laughed, "HAHAHA! SPIDERMAN, I'LL START EATING HER BRAINS...THEN YOURS!" Venom said.  
"No! Don't Venom; you don't have to do this!" Spiderman said still struggling with the force field.  
"Oh, BUT I WANT TO," He exclaimed.

The Symbiote could go no farther than this seeing the me tortured. I jumped off of Eddie and slithered down me. It came up to both of my legs crawling up to my breasts and on to my head.

"Wh-What are you doing!" Eddie asked.

The Symbiote created a spider mark on my chest. I was unconscious, so I could easily be controlled. We were now She-Venom!

"This isn't good..."Spiderman said.

"YOU HAVE NOT BEEN THE SAME EDDIE. YOU WANTED TO SAVE PEOPLE...BUT INSTEAD YOU HURT!" We said violently.  
"No...No, Please don't hurt me!" Eddie trembled.

We picked up Eddie from the neck as he did to me and choking him.

"I'LL RIP YOU! EDDIE!" We said.

Our hands became claws and we stroked through Eddie grabbing heart and pulled out our claws filled with blood of Eddie.  
"No! Eddie!" Spiderman yelled.  
"HAHAHA, YOU'RE NEXT SPIDERMAN!" We said.

We turned off the force field and grabbed Spiderman into our clutch.

"I'LL ENJOY EATING YOUR BRAINS!" We said.

Spiderman blinded us with some spider web and got out of our grasp.

"There must be someway to separate those two. I don't want to hurt the civilian...nor do I want to be eaten!" Spiderman said to himself.

Spiderman then spotted some Sonic Wave Guns in a box opened. He quickly rolled over and grabbed a gun.

"Good Bye, you symbiote!" He lastly said to us.

He turned on the Sonic Waves that made us separate in torture. I was still unconscious though. I fell near Spiderman as we separated and the symbiote evaporated to the other side.

"That'll be the last of you," He said to the symbiote.

He picked me up and carried me while swinging to the hospital to recover. The medical assistance took it from there and carried me into a wheel chair still unconscious. This event would haunt me in my nightmare forever. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chaper 5: Jen...the kill...

I woke up in a hospital bed with a headache. I forgot what just happened...oh wait! I was kidnapped by Veno- I then realized I had done something wrong...I killed the Eddie, A.K.A Venom.

I put my hands onto my face and looked at them. They didn't have any blood on them...but they did have the smell. I quickly went to wash the smell away... but it wouldn't go away. Was I really a killer? How?

The doctors then saw me and ordered me to go back to my medical room. I then saw a cup of coffee in near the table that was attached to the bed and some flowers. The flowers read:

**Dear, Jen...I hope you get better. There are something's that you shouldn't know what happened but please be careful in the streets.**

Love, Dane.

I grabbed the TV remote and looked at the news.

"Reports says that Venom was here...but looked like a female. Police says that this killing must've been done by Venom. This is Ben Carry our."

I turned off the TV...horrify at what I did. I then saw Spiderman coming into my medical Door.

"I'm glad you're okay...you seem to have fully recovered," Spiderman happily examined.  
I said nothing...and started to cry.  
"Did...I do this...Did I kill Eddie and tried to kill you!" I asked.

Spiderman told me that I was controlled by the symbiote last night. But I didn't kill him, the symbiote just used you as a host to kill Eddie.

I felt a bit better now that he said I didn't kill him...but the kill is still in my mind. Spiderman left my room and went onward to his busy crime duties. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Symbiote Clan...Glar...Electic...

After a week from the hospital, I was said that I could go if I wanted to. I left to my apartment where I saw a note on my door. It seems that it was an invitation to where one of my dad's friends worked... I haven't seen him in ages. It looks like an invitation to his work to show me something. I wonder what it is? I decided to leave after an hour to get my rest and then leave to his work to show me what that he wants to show...

After an hour, I left to my old car and took the shortest way toward his work. When I was there, I saw a huge building with an attached building that was painted white. I came in the door. No one was in the room or the reception desk. I looked around to see if anyone was here...nobody.  
"Hello? Is anybody here?" I yelled out.

I then saw a shadow behind me... I looked behind and kicked the person behind me...the person was a 18 year old guy who had a bruise on his face when I kicked him...I gasped as I saw his bruise on his face healed.  
"uh...sorry...mister," I apologized.  
"It's okay," replied the guy, "My name is Dave, Are you Jen?" He asked.  
"Um...yes, I was expecting to see my father's frien-"  
"Your father's friend actually was actually something to bring you here," he interrupted.

I sighed and squinted at him.  
"Ya know you can just tell me instead of tricking me,"I explained.  
"Er...well, we didn't think you'd come anyways," he hesitated.

"To tell you why you are here. We are a secret Symbiote group working for the government," He said and then continued, "We are in search for people who has a special relationship with a symbiot-"

I immediately left the doors. No way will I be in a damn...son of a...

I saw a blue arm holding me...I turned and saw Glar.

"If you won't wait till' we explain...actually this is easier..." Glar said.  
"GET YOUR SLIMY BLUE HANDS OFF OF ME YOU SYMBIOTE FREAKS!" I screamed.

Glar was pulling me into his blue slimy substance and hold me there in his blue slimy substance that was enlarging him because of me.

"We'll have to make sure you hear this, and then we'll let you go.

I was part of him for now until I listen to what he says. They're asking me to join there group since somehow I have created a bond with the Venom symbiote. I got to meet the group of symbiotes that were a part of the group. I saw Glar (Who I'm absorbed into for now), Electic (A famous symbiote hero), Hybrid, and a lot other nice, good symbiotic heroes.

Glar spitted me out of they're body and erased whatever I known about them(since I was bonded with for a short time...it kind of felt good). I got pretty shaken and saw a holding cell of a black symbiote...similar to the Venom Symbiote. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Decisions...bond or not? Other Decisions...

Everyone was in there normal form while there symbiote's left the room.

I kept hearing the symbiote in the cage calling out to me...lusting to be bonded. But this one was the nicest...and probably the most powerful symbiote I've seen. The symbiote almost got out of the Level 10 security that was installing. No symbiotes ever got out...or close enough. I began to shake, I had just bonded with that Venom symbiote...AND NOW THEY WANT ME TO BOND WITH A NEW CREATED SYMBIOTE OF VENOM?!

"Do I have a choice? I don't want to ever be a host to a symbiote" I asked them.  
Harry answered the question, "No, once the bond is created. You cannot break it. You do have a choice to join in our secret organization though. But either way, you'll have to bond with this symbiote." He explained, "The symbiote will just keep breaking out of it's cell in order to have you."

The symbiote in the cage looked at me with its very similar eyes to Venom. It was an offspring of Venom, that's for sure. I was scared, I had already been a host to Venom and now I have to merge with its offspring?!

"Don't worry; this is not the evil Venom symbiote. This is just a symbiote which is the same genes as the Venom Symbiote, but it has opposite personality." Dave said before I was going to ask.

Hmm...I would like to fight crime...like Spiderman, but then theirs Dane...who want's to marry me...and I love him too. This… is not an easy choice…

I paused a moment and then said, "Okay, I'll join your group..."  
Everyone paused too and they nod their head.

"We'll start your bond immediately tomorrow..." Dave said.

They all left and told me the exit to the building. I got out and went toward my car thinking that I may have made a mistake.

I droved to Dane's house to tell him about the news. He invited me in and gave me a cup of tea to drink.

"So...what's the problem?" He asked.  
I sighed for a moment and started, "Remember when I was bonded with the Venom Symbiote?" I asked.  
"Um...yeah, what about it," he asked back to me.  
"Well...you see, we actually created a bond...and even though the symbiote is dead... it still has the lust to be with me. A new symbiote that has some of the DNA of the Venom symbiote but it's different than the Venom one…" I kept explaining hoping that Dane would believe me on this.

Dane paused for a long moment and said:  
"I guess that means I can't marry you," Dane said. I was beginning to wonder if he thought.

I saddened, "Yeah."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The Bonding...Parker?

I couldn't believe what I was saying...I was going to marry soon with Dane...and I'd be a symbiote host!! I don't want to bond with that...thing. But I can do nothing about it I guess. I was at my apartment ready to go to sleep after I accepted the marriage with Dane. I changed into my nightgown and laid on my bed thinking. Is the symbiote willing to let me take control...or take control of me? Will do anything to my personality? I kept thinking of all these questions. Soon I fell asleep...

Back at the Symbiote HQ while I was asleep, something was missing.

Dane came into my symbiote's chamber...it was gone...

"Oh god no, this isn't good..." he said frightened.

The purple symbiote somehow escaped the high level cage and is somewhere in New York. The purple symbiote came glopping down the streets. Everybody ran, but the symbiote just ignored it.

_I need Jen...I and her must become one...I am too slow_

The symbiote was too slow in its form. It needed a quicker way...it then saw a nerdy man...This was actually Peter Parker...

The symbiote quickly made its way before Parker could he could see the walk signal to walk across the streets. When the symbiote was about a meter away from Parker, it sneaked up on to his pants.

When Peter got home, MJ (Mary Jane) was there at the door of his apartment. Peter opened the unfixed door and let MJ in.

"Oh, hey MJ! What's up?" Peter greeted.  
"Hi, Peter...I have to ask you somethi-"

She stopped and noticed that a purple slime that was crawling up Peter!.

"Peter! It's Venom!" MJ screamed.

Peter looked up to the symbiote quickly, but the symbiote had already got to Peter's skin. The symbiote now could talk to Peter without missing words...

"_I'm not here to harm you. I just need a quicker way to get to my lovely host_" it said to Peter in his mind.

Peter paused for a minute so the symbiote could explain to him.

"Peter? Are you okay?" MJ asked.  
"Oh yeah, sorry. This symbiote needs a ride to her host...only problem is I can't allow it to bond with the host. I don't trust it.  
"_Then I have no choice. I am sorry_" the purple symbiote said.

It crawled up to Parker creating parallelization on him. I crawled up to his chest creating a Spiderman logo and up to his head creating his usual Spiderman costume head except it was purple with black eyes.

"Wh-What are you...aagh! My head...STOP!" He screamed.  
"_I'm sorry...but WE must go to HER house_" the symbiote explained to him.  
"Peter! Peter...A-are you okay?"  
They said nothing...Peter jumped out of the window which he shattered the glass and swaged to where the symbiote's host is.

Back at my house, Spiderman...actually they came quietly crawling up apartment complex and quietly opening the door and jumped in. I was sound asleep.

The symbiote crawled off of Spiderman and onto my bed where I was laying. Spiderman fully got his control of him back and saw the host. I was the same person that bonded with the Venom Symbiote!

"Oh crap..." he said. Peter couldn't move! He was still paralyzed! He struggled, but no good. He could only watch as I got bonded with the symbiote. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Finally! WE ARE Fang!

The symbiote got hold on my bare foot! I was still asleep. It crawled underneath my nightgown covering over my underwear. It then crawled up more to my breasts covering over it making a similar Spidermark. It then stopped at my neck bone where I started to have my dream...I started to toss aside...

In my dream, I was in a dark ally. I saw a thug randomly coming from the darkness and grab a hold on me on both arms. It grabbed a knife and lit it over me...I began to become apprehensive. I then saw a shadow...hold on a minute...It was purple?

The shadow grabbed a hold on the Thug's neck...and began to twist it...Blood spewed out of the Thug as it's neck was being twisted. Blood splattered over me and the street's wall. I shivered in fear as his neck was being twisted. It soon ripped apart from the body and he fell.  
"S-stay b-back," I said to the purple darkness frightened.  
"_You...are beautiful... we shall be together..._" it said.  
"What...what do you mean?" I asked the purple darkness.  
"_We will be strong...we will be a born person of justice...join me..._"it asked.  
"I...Yes...We shall be known as Fang..." I told the darkness.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Fang is known...

I woke up on my bed after the dream...did that actually happened?  
Today...I felt good, wow...never felt better. I took a shower and changed into a blue t-shirt with some matching blue jeans. I ate some regular cereal and went off with my day. I decided to go to Dane's house for a visit. I took my cell and called him to let him know.  
"Are you okay Jen? You sound very peaceful today..." Dane asked Jen on her cell.  
"Oh yeah, Somehow I feel reborn somehow...not sure. Anyways, can I come over?" I asked back to him.  
"Yeah sure! Come on over, I'll make some food," He said.  
"Okay! I'll meet you there soon," I told him.

I closed my Cell phone and rode to his house.

Once I got there, I knocked on his door and he greeted me in.

"Hey! Jen, how are you?" He asked.  
"Pretty fine, Dane," I replied.

Immediately, I kissed him on the lips and giggled.

"Okaaay then..." he said after the kiss.

What the hell was wrong with me... I'm always shy when I kiss a person.

I gave him another kiss since he didn't have a problem with it...especially when we have plans for marriage. He made an omelet for me and we both ate together. After that we talked a bit about the symbiote that I was supposed to bond with...Dane...was kind of worried. I could see it in his eyes. I then gave him another kiss surprisingly and drove to the Symbiote HQ.

"Er...Hello Jen...umm come inside," Dave said nervously.  
"Is there a problem? Dave?" I asked.  
" Umm...yeah, a serious one," he admitted.

He showed me where the problem and I saw the purple symbiote gone!  
"Last night, the symbiote broke loose of the cage and escaped. All we know is it's coming for you," he said.

"_That would be me..._" said a voice.  
"Huh? Who's there?" I asked.  
Dave heard it too...and somehow he recognized it as well.  
"_WE are there...and...Sorry I gave you a scary dream..._"

Dave widened his eyes, "I think the symbiote has bonded with you..."  
"Huh...what already!?' I asked. I was going crazy, No wonder I had a dream...  
"_No wonder WE had a dream_"

God this is going to be a long day...  
"Yes_ it is...for US_"

I started to get irritated...  
"Stop reading my head!" I yelled at it.  
"_Impossible! We share each other thoughts_"

Dave ignored their argument, thinking and then said, "Your symbiote carries a personality I think."

The voice in her head sighed and started to merge from her skin a purple suit that covered her whole body and created a Spidermark on her chest and and her head had a purple mask that joined with the suit. It had white eyes similar to Venom and sharp fangs that was changed from her teeth. Her hair was unchanged, except for her bangs on her forehead.

"Aaah! What the hell happened!?" We asked. I then notice our voice had change. It was like a fusion of mines and some medium pitch tiger.  
"_ WE are FANG! Just like you said in your dreams. This is us!_ the symbiote said in my head.  
"Yes...now I remember. We are Fang..." I accepted.


End file.
